darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
215
At the Blue Whale, Willie reappears with none of his old bravado and refuses to tell Jason where he's been; Jason notices blood on Willie's sleeve. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Violent intent has many consequences, as those who discover who commit themselves to carry out such intentions. This man is prepared to do just that. At the Blue Whale, Burke arrives and joins Maggie, who is waiting for Joe, at a table. They discuss the last time they saw each other (the night of the fight between Burke and Willie) and Willie's sudden disappearance. They both hope he's gone for good, but Burke threatens to throw Willie right back out if he returns. Act I Jason arrives and Maggie and Burke comment on McGuire seemingly searching the room. Burke grills McGuire about Willie's whereabouts. Jason has no more an idea where Willie is than anybody else. Burke thinks Jason is covering for him. McGuire insists that Willie and his belongings are gone, although he had no money. Willie's not the type to turn down a handout; Jason has checked every boarding house in Collinsport with no luck. Burke promises trouble if Willie returns. Act II Burke rejoins Maggie and relates Jason's story. He doesn't believe McGuire, but he does believe that Willie has not been seen by him. At that moment, Joe arrives and he is upset because he has just learned that one of his uncle's prized calves has been viciously killed. Its body was found completely drained of blood. Act III To the shock of everyone around Willie stumbles into the Blue Whale. He is a complete shell of a man and actively avoids everyone around him. Burke approaches Willie and warns him about remaining in town. Willie shrinks away from him, refusing to get into any trouble with Burke. In fact, Willie apologizes and Burke realizes something is very wrong with the once-violent drifter. Willie tries to drink, but his hand shakes so badly he can't. He begs Burke to leave him alone. Just then, Jason returns and Burke takes him aside, telling McGuire that something is wrong with Willie, something very strange. Act IV Burke suggests a doctor for Willie, but Jason brushes it off. He then approaches Willie and questions him on where he's been. Willie becomes anxious when Jason informs him he knows Willie was at the Collins family mausoleum. McGuire tries to give him the $500 he extorted from Elizabeth but Willie refuses; he doesn't want it and announces he's staying in Collinsport. Jason notices that the sleeve of Willie's shirt is stained with blood. Willie refuses to answer Jason's inquiries. Memorable quotes : Jason: I know it was you, Willie. You have a habit of leaving your cigarette butts on the edges of things. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← John Karlen as Willie Loomis → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * Beverly Dixon as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 213. Story * Although it is never stated outright, it is obvious that Barnabas is responsible for the death of Joe's uncle's calf. * TIMELINE: Day 61 begins, and will end in 216. It was a few days ago when Jason last saw Willie. It was the day after that when Willie's clothing and belongings disappeared. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mitchell Ryan has a few pregnant pauses in his dialogue as he tries to remember his lines. has been well-documented--and Mitchell Ryan has discussed this openly himself--that he was fired from DS for his alcohol problem. Ryan also has admitted that he sometimes he came to the set drunk. Burke's slow movements, slow speaking, bad timing, and flubbed lines noted above suggest that this may be one of the episodes where he was actually under the influence during taping. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 215 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 215: Where's Willie? The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2150215